Meet the Grandparents Episode 1
by RoguePrinzess
Summary: Ephram's grandparents drop in for a surprise New Year's visit - but their the ones in for a surprise! Both the Brown men have new ladies in their lives, what will the Hoffman's think?
1. Scene 1

"Meet the Grandparents"  
  
Andy and Delia are in the kitchen, Delia is on the phone with Brittany and Andy is snacking on some carrot sticks, watching Delia with a smile on his face.  
  
Delia: That's so cool. Totally. I'll ask my dad, but I think it's cool. Okay, talk to later.  
  
She hangs up the phone and runs over to Andy with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Andy: What's up?  
  
Delia: That was Brittany. She says that her stepmom is having a kids new year's party and we get to get dressed up and wear make up and everything. Can I please go?  
  
Andy: Well that sounds like a lot of fun, sure sweetheart.  
  
Delia: Yes! Thanks dad. Now I need to go shopping for a dress and new shoes.  
  
Andy: But you have lots of dresses in your closet right now, some of them you've only worn once.  
  
Delia: (rolling her eyes) Yeah but those are little girl dresses dad! I need a real dress, there's going to be  
  
boys at this party.  
  
Andy: (raising eyebrows) Boys? Are they in your class? Who's supervising this party?  
  
The doorbell rings as Delia is about to answer. Andy answers the door and its none other than his in-laws the Hoffman's, with suitcases in hand. Andy puts on his best fake smile.  
  
Andy: Jacob, Nonny - what a pleasant surprise. Come on in  
  
Jacob: Andy, good to see you (shakes his hand)  
  
Nonny: (steps inside and hugs Andy) Hello Andy. How are you?  
  
Andy: Fine, fine.  
  
Delia comes running into the room.  
  
Delia: Grandma! Grandpa! (she hugs Nonny)  
  
Nonny: My precious little Delia. I missed you so much over the holidays! How's grandma's little angel?  
  
Delia: I'm good. I didn't know you were coming! Did you tell dad?  
  
Andy: No, no, Delia. I had no idea that they were coming (muttering under his breath) No idea at all.  
  
Jacob: Well, It was spur of the moment, Nonny and I were thinking of how much we enjoyed spending time here last year, and we missed the kids so.what can I say? Next thing I know, we're on a plane to Colorado. So, what exciting plans do we have for New Years?  
  
Andy: Well, Delia's got a party to and I haven't planned anything yet. And as for Ephram -  
  
Jacob: Yes, where is our favourite grandson?  
  
Andy: He should be home soon. (Andy shifts nervously) So Jacob, tell me, what's new at your practice?  
  
In the meantime, Ephram and Madison come in through the back door into the kitchen. Ephram is frowing as he takes off his coat. Madison is pouting.  
  
Madison: Oh, come on, Ephram. You can't just say no to something before you even think about it.  
  
Ephram: You're right. And I have thought about it, and I think it's lame.  
  
Madison walks over to Ephram and puts her arms around him.  
  
Madison: Come on, it'll give you a chance to get all dressed up. And you'll finally get to see me in a dress.  
  
Ephram: Well, that is a tempting offer. But ballroom dancing? Being stuck in a room with my father and a bunch of strangers wearing a suit is not exactly my idea of a fun New Year's.  
  
Madison: And what would you prefer? Sitting at home with you Playstation or reading comic books all night and then celebrating the stroke of midnight sneaking a glass of wine? Atleast if you go with me, I may be able to smuggle you a glass of champagne.  
  
Ephram: (smiles at Madison and kisses her) I'll think about it. Besides, I don't think that my dad is going to let me go anywhere until I give him an update on the piano teacher situation. I promised him that I would find a new one.  
  
Madison walks over to the fridge.  
  
Madison: You're telling me that you can't find one piano teacher in all of Colorado?  
  
Ephram: Sure I can, but to find a good one, that's the challenge.  
  
(Jacob enters the kitchen with Nonny, Delia and Andy following behind)  
  
Jacob: I thought I heard voices in here.  
  
Ephram: Grandpa! Grandma! (Looks over at Madison nervously) What are you doing here?  
  
(He hugs both his grandparents)  
  
Jacob: Good to see you, too, Ephram. We missed you, that's what we're doing here.  
  
(Nonny looks Madison up and down)  
  
Nonny: And who is this young lady?  
  
Delia: That's Madison, she's-  
  
Ephram: The babysitter - er Delia's babysitter.  
  
Madison stares at Ephram, who won't look her in the eyes. She then looks at Andy who shrugs at her from behind the Hoffmans. She walks over to Nonny and shakes her hand.  
  
Madison: Nice to meet you, Mrs.?  
  
Nonny: Hoffman. And this is my husband Jacob. We're Ephram's grandparents on his mother's side.  
  
Jacob: What's this I hear about a piano teacher? What happened to that guy you were working with last year?  
  
Ephram: He had to sort of, leave unexpectedly. It's a long story.  
  
Jacob: (turning to Madison) You've lived here for a while, right?  
  
Madison: All my life.  
  
Jacob: Do you know where Ephram might find a good piano teacher?  
  
Madison: Well, there may be some worth looking into in Denver, but what would I know? (Glaring at Ephram) I'm just the babysitter.  
  
Madison brushes past Ephram and opens the fridge.  
  
Nonny: (to Madison) Oh, you're not going to cook supper, are you dear?  
  
Madison: Um, yeah, I usually get supper going.  
  
Nonny: Don't worry about it tonight dear. Me and Delia are going to make on of her favorites tonight. (Turning to Delia) How does that sound?  
  
Delia: Great! We can show Madison how to make honey cake!  
  
Nonny: Oh, no Delia, we couldn't over-work the help. I'm sure Madison would appreciate the night off.  
  
Madison looks at Ephram expectantly. Ephram looks away and stares at the floor guiltily. She finally shakes her head and grabs her coat.  
  
Madison: Okay then. I guess I'll see you all tomorrow. Nice meeting you Mr and Mrs Hoffman.  
  
Ephram follows Madison to the door.  
  
Ephram: (whispering to Madison) I'll call you later, okay?  
  
Madison: Don't bother. Being 'the help' and all, I think that I'd have to charge you overtime for that, Mr. Brown. 


	2. Scene 2

Ephram rolls his eyes and turns back to his grandfather.  
  
Jacob: (pointing to where Madison just was) That one's a looker, Ephram. Wish I had a babysitter like that when I was your age. (He winks at Ephram) Does she go to your school? Maybe you should ask her out - that is unless you and that Abbot girl finally got things worked out?  
  
Ephram: Amy and I are just friends, grandpa.  
  
Delia: Yeah, and besides, Ephram's going out with -  
  
Ephram: (Raising his voice) So, grandpa, do you think you can help me out with this piano teacher situation?  
  
Jacob: Well I have a few connections. I'll see if any of them have friends around here. The next day at school, Ephram is at his locker and Bright walks up and punches him in the arm.  
  
Bright: Greetings, Romeo.  
  
Ephram: Don't you have some poor freshman you should be torturing right now?  
  
Bright: Probably, but you taking your beatings a lot better.  
  
Ephram rolls his eyes and the two of them walk outside. They walk past Amy who's sitting at one of the park benches with Laynie. She looks distant and bored, and Laynie is talking away.  
  
Ephram: (Nodding at Amy) How's she been since she's been back?  
  
Bright: Okay I guess. My mom's been walking on eggshells and Dad's been watching her so closely that she couldn't grow a pimple without his notice.  
  
Ephram: Has she said anything about what happened while she was gone yet?  
  
Bright: No, I tried asking her once and she just told me that it didn't matter. Her shrink told all of us that we're not supposed to push her to talk just now, to let her come to us when she's ready.  
  
Ephram: (eyes widening) Amy's got a shrink?  
  
Bright: Yeah, Mom wouldn't have it any other way after she ran off. But hey, don't tell anyone about it, okay?  
  
Ephram: (Looking at Amy) No, no of course I wouldn't. Is the therapy helping?  
  
Bright: Too soon to tell. Right now my parents are trying to get her to go to that New Year's Eve Gala thing. Dad even said she could bring Tommy.  
  
Ephram: (looks sharply back at Bright) Tommy? Who's Tommy?  
  
Bright: Oh, just some loser that thinks he's got a future with my sister. He works at the drug store.  
  
Ephram: So he and Amy are.Are they a couple or something now?  
  
Bright: (looks at Ephram, then laughs) I don't know what they are, bud. I just know that Dad hates him, and with any luck, Amy will too once she's better. But what do you care anyways? Aren't you going to the Gala with Mrs. Robinson?  
  
Ephram: Who? Oh, Madison. Come on Bright, she's not that old. Bright: Whatever man, I personally think it's cool that you scored an older chick. If the Gala turns out to be a bore, at least seeing the reaction everyone will have when you walk in with Madison should be entertaining.  
  
Ephram: I don't even know if I'm going yet. My grandparents just showed up out of nowhere last night. Who knows what they have planned.  
  
Bright: So? Just tell them to come to the Gala with you. I'm sure Madison and your grandma will have a lot in common. (Bright starts giggling)  
  
Ephram: Just a tip Bright, the next time you try to be witty, don't.  
  
Bright: It's just a joke dude, chill out. But seriously, what do your grandparents think of you and Madison?  
  
Ephram: (looking away from Bright) Well, I haven't exactly told them yet.  
  
Bright: (his eyes wide) WHAT? (Laughing) Oh, this is going to be great. And how do you plan on keeping this a secret?  
  
Ephram: That's just it. I don't know if I can. 


	3. Scene 3

After school back that the Brown ranch, Madison and Delia are in the living room. Madison is styling Delia's hair and Delia is trying to apply lipstick with a mirror. Ephram walks in and takes off his coat.  
  
Delia: Ephram! What do think of my hair? Does it make me look older?  
  
Ephram: Um, yeah, sure. It looks nice. But the Marilyn Manson make-up might be a bit much, though.  
  
Delia looks up at Madison, who lets out a small laugh.  
  
Madison: I think you went a little overboard with the lipstick there, sweetie.  
  
Delia: (looking in the mirror) Maybe you're right. Hey Madison, I think I want to see what my hair would look like with ringlets in it. Would you do them for me?  
  
Madison: I had a feeling you'd ask me that. But you have way too much hair spray in that head of yours to do that right now. Why don't you run upstairs and rinse your hair out, and I'll finish dinner.  
  
Delia: And will you do my ringlets after supper?  
  
Madison: (bowing) Your wish is my command.  
  
Delia runs upstairs. Ephram walks over to Madison and tries to kiss her on the cheek, but she moves away just in time and heads for the kitchen. Ephram follows her in and watches her move around the kitchen.  
  
Ephram: So, what's on the menu for tonight?  
  
Madison: (without looking up) Roast chicken and potatoes, if it pleases you sir.  
  
Madison turns to the stove to tend to a pot. Ephram walks up behind her and puts his arms around her.  
  
Ephram: Actually I could think of something else that would please me more.  
  
Madison breaks free of him and starts angrily ripping some lettuce that's on the counter.  
  
Madison: (glares at Ephram) That is definitely not on the menu, Mr. Brown, and it certainly isn't any way to treat 'the help'.  
  
Ephram rolls his eyes and walks up to Madison.  
  
Ephram: Look, about last night, I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have let my grandmother talk to you like that -  
  
Madison: (throwing lettuce into a bowl) Let her talk to me like that? Is that honestly what you think I'm upset about?  
  
Ephram: (shrugging) Well obviously my insight into female emotions is highly flawed. Would you care to enlighten me?  
  
Madison: (staring hard at Ephram) You found absolutely nothing wrong with the way things went down last night? Nothing at all?  
  
Ephram: Well - I guess I should have asked you to stay for dinner. I didn't think it would be a big deal.  
  
Madison continues to stare at Ephram for a minute then goes to the sink and washes her hands. Madison: Unbelievable  
  
Ephram: What?  
  
Madison: In the history of all the old souls that have ever walked the earth, I'd have to date the first one to ever need a babysitter.  
  
Madison storms out of the kitchen and upstairs.  
  
***  
  
Over at the Abbots, Amy is in the living room wrapped up in a blanket watching TV. Harold and Rose are in the kitchen preparing dinner.  
  
Harold: (looking in on Amy) It's like she's literally glued to that chair. She hasn't moved since she got home from school.  
  
Rose: Let her alone, Harold. She's probably just tired.  
  
Harold: Tired? Look at her Rose! She's practically a zombie, walking around this house like she's half asleep. I don't think she's said more than 5 words to me today.  
  
Rose sighs and looks at Harold.  
  
Rose: You heard what Dr. Sinclair said. It may be a while before Amy feels comfortable about opening up to us again. She needs some time to readjust to her life and surroundings.  
  
Harold: Yes Rose, but I don't think that the couch or the TV were the surroundings that Dr. Sinclair meant. (He looks back at Amy; a sad expression crosses his face) What happened to the bubbly, outgoing socialite my Amy used to be? God, I remember when you couldn't keep her in the house before curfew, let alone on the weekends. And now.  
  
Rose: (Walks over to Harold and squeezes his arm) She's still in there, Harold. She's not the same, but she's still there. We just need to help her come out, and that's going to take time and patience.  
  
Harold: Time. And what if we run out of time, Rose? What if we're too late and we lose our Amy forever?  
  
Bright walks into the living room and plops down on the couch beside Amy. He watches the TV for a minute, then grabs the remote and switches the channel.  
  
Amy: (in a monotone) I was watching that. Bright: (grimacing) No one really watches the home shopping network Amy. It's like the parsley you get with your meal at a fancy restaurant - purely for decorative purposes.  
  
Amy: Whatever  
  
Bright: Anyways, you shouldn't be wasting your time with this crap when you've got a party to go to.  
  
Amy: (sighs heavily) What are you talking about, Bright?  
  
Bright: (rolls his eyes) The New Years Gala? It's tomorrow night and I don't believe I've seen any new dresses around this place yet.  
  
Amy: I'm not going to the Gala, Bright.  
  
Bright: Really? Well in that case, you should probably call Tommy and let him know so he doesn't look like a moron showing up here tomorrow.  
  
Amy stares at Bright and then sits up.  
  
Amy: What does Tommy have to do with this?  
  
Bright: Well, I bumped into him at the drugstore on the way home from school, and he said that he was really looking forward to going with you.  
  
Amy: You went to the drug store to see Tommy? Why would you do that?  
  
Bright: (Making an innocent face) What? I needed some gum! Look if you don't want to go with him fine, I personally think he's a freak. But it might get Dad off your back for a while if you go to this thing.  
  
Amy is about to reply, but she then catches sight of Harold pretending to set the table, most obviously trying to eavesdrop.  
  
Amy: You know what Bright, you're right. (Raising her voice) I think I'll go ask mom to go shopping for a new dress with me.  
  
Amy glares at Harold long enough for him to notice. She then walks into the kitchen where Rose is. Once out of sight, Harold hurries into the living room to Bright.  
  
Harold: How did you do that? I've been suggesting that Gala for nearly 2 weeks now and never gotten so much as a blink out of you sister.  
  
Bright: (Folds his arms behind his head) What can I say? I'm naturally persuasive. (Harold tilts his head and stares more intently at Bright) Okay, okay. I may have gone to the drug store today and convinced Tommy to take Amy to the Gala.  
  
Harold: You what? You asked that (Bright puts his finger to his lips to signify Harold to lower his voice. Harold starts whispering)- that juvenile delinquent to take your sister out? What happened? Were the both of the Menendez brothers busy?  
  
Bright: Look dad, I know you don't like the kid, neither do I. But the fact is that for whatever reason right now, this Tommy guy seems to make Amy less miserable. And didn't the shrink say that we should be encouraging her to be more social? I don't know, I guess I thought I was helping.  
  
Harold: Helping? Bright if you think that inviting that convict back into our lives is helpful-  
  
Rose and Amy walk into the room towards the door with their coats on. Rose has a big smile on her face.  
  
Rose: Amy and I are going to head into town and pick out a dress. Dinner should be ready in another 15 minutes, Harold, you two can eat up. (She looks at Amy) I think Amy and I will grab a bite in town, what do you think sweetie?  
  
Amy: (Smiles quickly) Sure mom.  
  
Rose walks up to Harold and kisses him and gives him a hug.  
  
Rose: (whispering in Harold's ear) This is a good sign.  
  
Rose then opens the door and Amy steps out first, Rose starts out the door and turns to Harold just before she heads out the door.  
  
Rose: Time and patience, Harold. (Harold nods at her sarcastically) Goodbye Bright.  
  
Bright: Later mom.  
  
Rose exits, and Harold looks back at Bright, who now has a smug smile on his face.  
  
Bright: So, dad. What were you saying about my being helpful? 


	4. Scene 4

At Andy's office, Andy is seeing a patient out. After the patient is out the door, he turns briskly to Edna.  
  
Andy: I'm taking an early lunch, Edna. If anyone asks for me, tell them I'm dead.  
  
Edna: (Wincing) Ouch. Which bee flew in your bonnet this morning?  
  
Andy: Two bees, actually. The Hoffman brigade landed on my doorstep late last night right.  
  
Edna: (eyebrows raised) The in-laws showed up unannounced? Forget a long lunch, doc. Take the rest of the day off.  
  
Andy: No, I'll be fine, I just need a while to figure out what exactly Dr. Kovorkian was doing wrong.  
  
Edna laughs as Andy retreats to his office. He turns his chair away from the door, sits down and closes his eyes. A minute later, he hears a soft knock.  
  
Andy: (Without opening his eyes) Edna, unless they're bleeding profusely, I don't want to see them.  
  
Linda pokes her head in the door.  
  
Linda: Well, I'm not bleeding, but I do have gifts. Do I qualify?  
  
Andy bolts upright and turns around. He stands up and gives a bashful smile.  
  
Andy: Linda, I'm sorry. Of course you do. (waving) Come in, come in.  
  
Linda smiles at Andy and enters the office. She's holding a big paper bag.  
  
Linda: (Holding up the bag and shaking it) I brought over some lunch - and I promise that I didn't cook any of it.  
  
Andy: (Laughing) That sounds great - er not that I don't enjoy your cooking. Please, have a seat.  
  
Linda unpacks the food and sits across from Andy.  
  
Linda: So, you want to tell me why I had to be hemorrhaging to enjoy your company?  
  
Andy: I'm sorry about that, it's just been a rough morning.  
  
Linda: Trouble in parent-land?  
  
Andy: More like grandparent-land. (Linda raises her eyebrow) The kids' grandparents showed up last night without warning.  
  
Linda: Judging by your tone, I'm guessing that they're the in-laws. (Andy nods yes as he chews his sandwich) And they're not your favourite people?  
  
Andy: No, it's not that so much. I just feel like every little I thing I do is put under the microscope when they're around, especially since Julia died.  
  
Linda: Well I suppose that's understandable. Are the kids happy to see them?  
  
Andy: Of course, well, mostly Delia. I think Ephram's a little uncomfortable this visit.  
  
Linda: Oh really? And why might that be?  
  
Andy: I don't think he knows how to tell his grandparents about the whole Madison situation.  
  
Linda: Well it is a bit unusual. (Andy nods in agreement, and Linda smiles) And you don't intend on helping Ephram out with this, do you?  
  
Andy: (smiling back) He's the one who told me to start treating him like an adult. Though I don't envy the fireworks that are likely to occur once the cat's let out of the bag.  
  
Linda: Hmm, seems to me like you have your hands full. So much for what I had planned for tonight.  
  
Andy: (Leaning in with interest) You had plans for us tonight?  
  
Linda: Well, not really - it was more like a suggestion. But it doesn't matter now-  
  
Andy: No no, please, tell me what you had in mind. Anything you've got has to be better than me trying to hide from my house all evening.  
  
Linda: (biting her lip) Well, I was thinking that it would be good for me to get to know all of you a bit better - especially Delia. So I was thinking we could all do dinner tonight. Nothing fancy, just grabbing a bite at the diner so we could all get a chance to talk?  
  
Andy is nodding, his eyes distant as he's thinking.  
  
Linda: (sounding nervous) You know what? Nevermind, it was a silly thought. I'm probably moving things too fast-  
  
Andy: No, actually, I think that would be a great idea. You'll get to meet Jacob and Nonny and see whether or not I'm overreacting.  
  
Linda: Are you sure about that Andy? It might be a bit much to meet the grandparents so soon.  
  
Andy: Well, unless I'm misreading your intentions, we're just going out for a friendly meal. And if you consider that to be too forward, then we may not live long enough to make anything out of this relationship. (Andy smiles broadly at Linda)  
  
Linda: (laughing) Point taken. I'll go and make the reservations.  
  
Andy: The diner takes reservations?  
  
Linda: Well at this time of year, they're packed. Better safe than sorry.  
  
Andy: Thinking ahead, that's definitely the sign of a good woman.  
  
Linda leans over the desk and kisses Andy gently on the lips.  
  
Linda: Looks like I'm a damn good doctor too.  
  
Andy: What makes you say that?  
  
Linda: Well just look, I've hardly been here 10 minutes, and you're already feeling better.  
  
Linda smiles at Andy and leaves his office, Andy leans back in his chair and sighs pleasantly. 


	5. Scene 5

Back at the Browns, Ephram is furiously playing the piano when he hears someone calling "hello" from the back of the house. He stops playing and enters the kitchen; Nina is placing some DVD's on the counter.  
  
Ephram: And to think, all these years I thought it was Santa that left us presents.  
  
Nina spins around and smiles.  
  
Nina: Forgive me for shattering your innocence, Ephram. (Ephram smiles) I just thought I'd drop off these movies that Delia left at our house before Sam burns a hole in them. Ephram: Oh, thanks, now Delia can resume the torture here. You know, I think she's made Madison watch the Sound of Music about 100 times now.  
  
Nina: (Laughing) No kidding? Speaking of which, where is the lady of the house?  
  
Ephram: Upstairs with Madison, likely learning how to drive the opposite sex crazy.  
  
Ephram looks up the stairs, a frustrated expression on his face.  
  
Nina: Yikes, sounds like someone got some girl trouble. Want to talk about it?  
  
Ephram: Oh, see I'd love to, only I haven't got a clue what the problem is. All I know is that I've managed to get Madison angry with me.  
  
Nina sits down at the table and gestures for Ephram to join her. He lets out a frustrated sigh and sits down.  
  
Nina: Okay, Don Juan, tell me what happened.  
  
Ephram: That's just it, I don't know. Everything was fine between us until last night.  
  
Nina: What happened last night?  
  
Ephram: Well lets see.My grandparents showed up without warning, they wanted to know who Madison was, I told them she was the babysitter, then my grandma gave Madison the night off because she wanted to cook us dinner and-  
  
Ephram stops short when he notices that Nina is nodding.  
  
Ephram: -and why are you doing that 'all-knowing' head-nod thing that women always do?  
  
Nina: You introduced Madison to your grandparents as Delia's babysitter?  
  
Ephram: Well yeah. That's what she is.  
  
Nina: Can I ask why you didn't introduce her as your girlfriend?  
  
Ephram shifts uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
Ephram: I don't know.  
  
Nina: So, lets replay this moment.it's last night, Madison is standing right there and.?  
  
Ephram: I don't know! I really wanted to tell them, Nina. But I was afraid that they would react the way dad did and write our relationship off before they even got to know Madison. I thought if they could get to know her a little first-  
  
Nina: (half-laughing) How long do you think they're going to be here, Ephram? Do you really think they're going to learn all there is to know about Madison before they leave?  
  
Ephram is about to say something, but then just sighs.  
  
Nina: Listen, Ephram. I think you need to try and see things from Madison's point of view, here. She's had to make more than a few sacrifices for this relationship. As hard as it's been for you, it's been just as hard if not harder for her. Granted, this is a small town Ephram, but not everyone here knows what an extraordinary young man you are. To many of them, Madison is likely some irresponsible adult who's taken up with a 16 year-old boy. She has to live with that everyday, Ephram, not to mention what her peers and family must think. But she obviously cares enough about you to endure it. And now, after all of that, the man she's doing all this for introduces her to his family as an employee? What do you think that says to Madison?  
  
Ephram: That I don't care as much about her. (Shaking his head with realization) I'm a jerk. I'm a total jerk. That's not how I feel at all. I think she's amazing.  
  
Madison: Yeah, well, you have a crappy way of showing it.  
  
Ephram and Nina look up as Madison comes into the kitchen. Ephram and Madison get locked in an intense gaze. Nina gets up and heads for the door.  
  
Nina: I think I'll leave you two to talk.  
  
Ephram: (not looking away from Madison) Thanks, Nina.  
  
Nina exits and Ephram walks up to Madison, who's frowning with her arms folded.  
  
Ephram: How long have you been standing there?  
  
Madison: Long enough to realize that I really like Nina.  
  
Ephram: Look, Madison.I'm really sorry that I didn't have the guts to tell my grandparents about you. I was a jerk and it wasn't fair to you.  
  
Madison looks up at Ephram, her frown starting to disappear.  
  
Madison: Go on.  
  
Ephram: (wrapping his arms around her waist) And, I fully intend on telling them the truth about us as soon as possible.  
  
Madison: (putting her arms around Ephram's neck) And when would that be?  
  
Ephram looks up as he thinks for a minute. He then looks into Madison's eyes again, smiling.  
  
Ephram: Tonight. At dinner.  
  
Madison: (Blinking with surprise) What are you talking about?  
  
Ephram: Tonight! My dad called a little while ago to tell me that we're having dinner with my grandparents and Linda. And now you're coming too.  
  
Ephram kisses Madison sweetly.  
  
Madison: (breaking away) Wait, let me get this straight. You, me, Delia, your dad, grandparents and Linda Abbot? In the same place at the same time?  
  
Ephram nods emphatically.  
  
Madison: Wait, does Delia know about this?  
  
Ephram: Nope. Dad wants us to meet him at the diner. He said he'd take it from there.  
  
Madison: I don't know, Ephram. This all sounds like the perfect recipe for disaster.  
  
Ephram: Welcome to our world.  
  
At the diner, Amy and Rose are sitting at a booth near the window. Rose is taking off her coat and Amy is playing with a spoon on the table.  
  
Rose: I can't believe how hungry I am! All that shopping sure works up an appetite, doesn't it dear?  
  
Amy: (focusing on the spoon) Sure.  
  
Rose: Well, I don't know about you, but I'm really happy with what we bought. The dress we got for you, Amy, oh (Rose puts her hand over her chest) it looks so beautiful on you!  
  
Amy: (looking up, obviously bored) Thanks, mom  
  
Rose: So, are you looking forward to going with Tommy tomorrow?  
  
Amy: (shrugging) I guess so.  
  
Rose: Well, I'm personally looking forward to seeing Tommy again. (Amy looks up at Rose sceptically) I am! Look, I know he's been a little hesitant about coming around since Thanksgiving.  
  
Amy: (Sarcastically) Gee, I wonder why?  
  
Rose: (sighs) Amy. I know that your father can be trying at times -  
  
Amy: (now stabbing the table with her spoon) Trying? More like impossible.  
  
Rose: Yes, that too. But honey, you have to know that his behaviour is coming from the right place. He really loves you. (Trying to look in Amy's eyes) You know that don't you?  
  
Amy: Loves to control me, you mean.  
  
Rose: (in a pleading tone) Amy.  
  
Amy: (looking at her mother) He had no right to treat Tommy like that.  
  
Rose: (raising her hands) You're right. He was out of line with Tommy, but he is trying, Amy. He just needs some time.(She takes Amy's hand) and maybe a little patience from you?  
  
Amy looks back at the table.  
  
Rose: God, sometimes you act so much like Harold it's scary.  
  
Amy: (taking her hand away) I am nothing like him.  
  
Rose: (smirking) Yes, yes you are. The two of you can be so stubborn.When you two get along, no one can pry you apart. But when you two fight, it takes everything short of the world imploding before one of you gives in.  
  
Amy: (looks up at Rose again) Yeah, well, I'm not going to be the one to give in this time. I wasn't wrong, he was.  
  
Rose: Amy-  
  
Amy: Lets just order, okay?  
  
Amy grabs her menu and holds it up so that she's blocked from her mother's view. Rose sighs deeply and takes her menu. 


	6. Scene 6

Minutes later, the Hoffmans enter the diner. Nonny is busily brushing the snow off of Jacob's jacket as one of the waitresses walks up.  
  
Waitress: Hi there! Do you have a reservation or is someone already waiting?  
  
Nonny: We have a reservation, we're the Hoffmans, but the reservation was likely made under Brown?  
  
Waitress: (looking at a pad of paper in her hand) Oh yeah, Brown - party of 6. If you'll follow me?  
  
Nonny and Jacob follow the waitress to their table, passing the booth where Amy and Rose are seated. Jacob stops in front of their table.  
  
Jacob: It's Rose and.Amy? Isn't it?  
  
Rose looks up from her menu and smiles.  
  
Rose: Yes of course! Dr. Hoffman, how nice to see you! I didn't know you were in Everwood.  
  
Jacob: Ah yes, just got in last night. Thought we'd pay a visit to the family. You remembered my name, I'm impressed.  
  
Rose: Well, you did save my son's life. It's not the sort of thing one forgets.  
  
Jacob: (Turning to Amy) And I must say that you're looking just as lovely as I remember, Amy.  
  
Amy: (glancing up quickly) Thanks.  
  
Jacob looks at Amy expectantly for a moment, then starts looking visibly uncomfortable when Amy won't look up.  
  
Jacob: (clears his throat) Well, I should be getting back to my wife. It was nice seeing you again.  
  
Rose: Yes, you too. Jacob walks over to the table and sits beside Nonny, who is looking into a compact mirror and fixing her hair.  
  
Jacob: Those were the Abbots over there, Nonny. It's strange; I seem to remember their daughter as being a bit more jovial.  
  
Nonny: (closing her compact) Oh for heaven's sake, Jacob. She's a teenager, being moody is a full time job at her age. What you should be concerned about is who's coming to dinner tonight.  
  
Jacob looks at Nonny, obviously confused.  
  
Jacob: What do you mean?  
  
Nonny: Didn't you hear what the waitress said? (Jacob continues to look confused) She said party of 6, Jacob. Six! Andy, the kids and us is only 5. That means that he's invited someone else. Who would Andy invite to a family dinner?  
  
Andy: I think I can answer that question for you, Nonny.  
  
Nonny and Jacob turn to see Andy and Linda standing behind them, both smiling.  
  
Linda: (Whispering through her smile to Andy) Are you sure this is a good idea?  
  
Andy looks at her and smiles.  
  
Andy: Jacob, Nonny, I'd like you too meet Linda Abbot. She's a. (he looks at Linda) a good friend. Linda, these are the Hoffmans.  
  
Linda extends her hand to Jacob, who reluctantly shakes it. She then holds out her hand to Nonny, who looks at it like it's poison.  
  
Linda: (clearing her throat nervously) It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hoffman.  
  
Nonny glares at Linda, then looks at Andy, who is nodding toward Linda's hand. Nonny finally shakes her hand, holding it as though it was hot. An awkward silence falls on the four of them for a moment, then Andy walks over to a chair across from the Hoffmans and pulls it out.  
  
Andy: (gesturing to Linda to sit) Maybe we should order some drinks while we're waiting for the kids?  
  
Linda: (practically running to the chair) Sure, I'm parched.  
  
Andy sits down and grabs a menu. He and Linda look in it together. Nonny is glaring at the two in disbelief. Jacob looks confused.  
  
Jacob: Wait, did you say that your name was Abbot? Any relation to-  
  
Linda: Harold Abbot is my brother. But don't worry, our bloodlines are about the only our similarity we share.  
  
Andy, Linda and Jacob laugh, but Nonny stays stone-faced.  
  
Nonny: I don't seem to remember meeting you the last time we were in Everwood, Ms. Abbot.  
  
Linda: (Still laughing a little) Um, no no. I moved back home just a few months ago. I was working abroad.  
  
Jacob: Oh really? What do you do for a living?  
  
Andy: She's a doctor, actually. Specializing in Eastern medicine.  
  
Jacob: (Raising his eyebrows) Is that so? What practices in particular?  
  
Nonny gives Jacob a piercing look of disapproval.  
  
Linda: (Relaxing and leaning in) Well, I've been trained in a wide range of philosophies, but I lean more towards treatments that encompass body and mind. Acupuncture, aromatherapy, breathing and meditation - that coupled with some western practices.  
  
Jacob: And you've found these methods to be effective?  
  
Andy: (looking intently at Linda) You'd be surprised at what she can accomplish.  
  
Linda looks at Andy and smiles; he smiles back. Nonny clears her throat loudly and breaks their gaze. Andy starts drinking some water.  
  
Nonny: (looking accusingly at Linda) So, what exactly have you been practicing on my son-in-law?  
  
Andy: (nearly choking on his water) Nonny!  
  
Nonny: What? Do you actually expect me to believe that the two of you are just-  
  
Ephram: Hey everybody!  
  
All at the table turn to see Ephram, Madison and Delia standing behind the table. Delia's eyes grow small and angry as she focuses on Linda. She then turns sharply to Andy.  
  
Delia: What's she doing here?  
  
Andy: Delia, honey. We were waiting for you! Come here and have a seat by Nonny.  
  
Delia stays planted and folds her arms across her chest.  
  
Delia: I asked you a question, dad. What is she doing here?  
  
Linda looks down at the table nervously.  
  
Andy: Well. I invited her, sweetie.  
  
Delia shoots a vengeful look at her father. Andy looks up at Madison and Ephram pleadingly. Madison looks at Ephram and shakes her head.  
  
Madison: (Leaning down to Delia and whispering) Look sweetie, I know you're upset right now, but remember that this dinner is for your grandparents, okay? So can you just sit through dinner and I promise that Ephram and I will take you home right afterwards. Please?  
  
Delia looks up at Madison, then back to Andy, who still has an imploring look on his face.  
  
Delia: Fine.  
  
Madison winks at Delia as she goes and sits between Nonny and Andy.  
  
Nonny: (To Ephram) Wait a minute, why is the babysitter here?  
  
Ephram looks at Madison, and then back at Nonny.  
  
Ephram: I invited her.  
  
Nonny: (looking thoroughly confused) But we only have 5 chairs.  
  
Ephram: No worries, I'll go grab one from another table.  
  
Ephram walks over to a table close to window and grabs a chair. As he's lifting it, he catches sight of Amy. Amy looks up at the same time and the two stare at each other for a moment.  
  
Ephram: Hi.  
  
Amy: Hey.  
  
Ephram: Long time, no see.  
  
Amy: Yeah, I know.  
  
Amy looks down at the table, nervously fiddling with her spoon again. Ephram looks around, then back to Amy.  
  
Ephram: Are you here alone? 'Cause if you are we have room at our table.  
  
Amy: No, um (nodding toward the back of the diner) My mom's with me. She just went to the restroom. (She looks over at the Brown table) Looks like quite the crowd over there.  
  
Ephram: (looks back at the table) Yeah, it's kind of like a scene out of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. I keep waiting for Tim Curry to appear out of nowhere in drag.  
  
Amy: (smiling) That would definitely complete the weirdness of this whole day.  
  
Ephram is about to speak, but he hears Madison call him. He looks back at her, she's waving him over impatiently. Ephram turns back to Amy and smiles apologetically.  
  
Ephram: I guess I should go.  
  
Amy: Yeah. Guess I'll see you at the Gala.  
  
Ephram: Yeah, sure. I'll see you there.  
  
Ephram smiles at Amy and then walks back to his table. Amy follows him with her eyes for a moment before throwing her spoon on the table and folding her arms. She has tears in her eyes.  
  
Back at the Brown table, all are in silence. Linda is pretending to read the menu; as are Ephram and Madison. Nonny is angrily fidgeting with her bracelet while Jacob wiping spots off his silverware. Delia is staring hatefully at Linda, and Andy is surveying the table, an anxious expression on his face.  
  
Andy: So, how was the drive over, Ephram?  
  
Ephram looks up, startled. He sees the desperate look on his fathers face, and then notices that the whole table is looking at him.  
  
Ephram: Um, it was fine. You know, a little busy with the whole New Year's thing. I swear at some points it was like being back in New York.  
  
Another awkward silence falls over the group, and Andy starts to peruse his menu nervously.  
  
Jacob: So, Madison, are you in the same grade as Ephram? Because if you are, maybe you can convince him of how important it is to start on those college applications.  
  
Madison looks nervously at Ephram and then Andy, then finally looks at Jacob.  
  
Madison: Well actually, Mr. Hoffman, I'm a college student. Third year.  
  
Jacob: Oh?  
  
Madison: Yeah.but I totally agree with you on the applications issue. (Looking at Ephram) I keep telling this one how hectic it's going to be next year, not to mention that all of the good colleges have waiting lists.  
  
Ephram: Yes well, I haven't quite decided on whether or not I'm going to college yet. I'm still considering possibly going to a music school.  
  
Andy: (To Linda) Oh yes, in fact, earlier this year Ephram had an audition with a recruiter from Julliard. He thought that Ephram showed a lot of promise.  
  
Linda: Really? Well I'm not surprised, (looking at Ephram) being such a talented young man. (Ephram blushes)  
  
Delia: How would you know? You've never even heard him play!  
  
Linda looks over to Delia, flustered.  
  
Linda: Yes, you're right, Delia, I haven't had the pleasure yet. But I hope to soon. Maybe tomorrow at the Gala? I hear there will be an open mike of some sort?  
  
Ephram: Well, I actually haven't decided whether or not I'm going to the Gala yet.  
  
Jacob: What is this Gala that everyone in town keeps going on about?  
  
Linda: Well, it's Everwood's first-ever citywide New Year's celebration. (Brightening) You know, you two should go! They're be plenty of food and dancing, I'm sure you'd find something to your liking- Delia: (sharply) You don't know what they like!  
  
Madison: (Sharply) Delia!  
  
Delia frowns and leans back in her seat.  
  
Jacob: Well that does sound like it could be fun. You should go, Ephram. (leaning in towards Ephram) It would give you an opportunity to ask that Abbot girl.  
  
Ephram looks uneasily at Madison, who's staring the table.  
  
Ephram: Grandpa, I already told you that Amy and I are just friends.  
  
Jacob: Well yes, but if you ever want that to change you're going to have to make a move, son!  
  
Ephram: (Testily) I don't want to make a move, grandpa.  
  
Jacob: Why in heaven's name wouldn't you-  
  
Delia: (snaps) Because he's already going out with Madison. She's his girlfriend.  
  
Ephram's eyes widen and Madison's mouth drops open in awe, as Jacob and Nonny turn to Delia looking utterly shocked.  
  
Nonny: What did you say?  
  
Andy: Actually Nonny, Delia's not in a very good mood right now and-  
  
Ephram: No, dad, it's okay. (Looks at Madison) I was planning on telling them tonight anyways.  
  
Jacob: Planning on telling us what?  
  
Ephram sighs deeply, then takes Madison's hand in his.  
  
Ephram: Telling you the truth. Madison is not just Delia's babysitter; she's also my girlfriend.  
  
Ephram looks at Madison, who is smiling warmly at him.  
  
Nonny: (her voice shaking) Is this some kind of a joke?  
  
Jacob: Didn't she say she was in college?  
  
Ephram: (looking at Nonny) No, and (looking at Jacob) yes. Look before you get upset-  
  
Jacob: (To Andy) Did you know about this?  
  
Andy: Well, yes, I-  
  
Jacob: And you let it happen? (Lets out a sarcastic laugh) And here I fooled myself into thinking that you were actually doing better with these kids! (Raising his voice) What the hell has been going on here?  
  
Ephram: Look grandpa, you don't under-  
  
Andy: (To Jacob) How does this have any bearing on my parenting skills? Ephram made this decision on his own and-  
  
Jacob: Ephram is a child! You're his father! You're supposed to be the adult here and make the decisions that are best for him.  
  
Ephram: I'm not a child! And if you'd just listen to me-  
  
Andy: I am concerned with what's best for him, but I can't protect him forever.  
  
Ephram: (looking back and forth at Andy and Jacob) Can you two stop talking about me like I'm not even in the here?  
  
Jacob: (Ignoring Ephram and still yelling at Andy) How could you support something like this? Don't you care at all about his future?  
  
Andy: (Now raising his voice) Don't..you.question my feelings about my children, Jacob! (Pointing to Madison and Ephram) I think their whole relationship is ridiculous, but I have to let Ephram make that mistake for himself-  
  
Ephram: (Looking angrily at Andy) Well thanks, dad. Why don't you tell me how you really feel?  
  
Andy: Look Ephram, I never said that I thought this was a good idea  
  
Ephram: Yeah, but you didn't say that you'd buckle and turn tail the second anyone confronted you about it either, did you?  
  
Andy: Oh, come on Ephram. You have to know on the ranking of foolish things to do that this whole thing with Madison is pretty high up there.  
  
Ephram: (now raising his voice) Foolish? I'm foolish?  
  
Madison: (whispering) Ephram, don't-  
  
Ephram; (Ignoring Madison) Over the last few weeks, you've actually convinced yourself that you're all incognito, (pointing to Linda) sneaking around with Dr. Needles over there, your so-called friend. You go through ALL of that trouble rather than just sucking it up and telling me and Delia that you're dating again, (yelling) and you say that I'm the one who's being foolish?  
  
Andy: Careful, Ephram, you-  
  
Delia: (Bolting upright, yelling) You're dating her?  
  
Over at the booth, Amy looks over to the to the Brown table, which is now grabbing the attention of the other customers.  
  
Linda: Delia we-  
  
Delia: (screaming at Linda) I'm not talking to you! (Turning to Andy) You lied to me! You promised me that you'd never go out with her. You PROMISED!  
  
Andy: Delia, you need to calm down-  
  
Nonny: Oh, so now it all comes out! Just friends are you, Andy? How could you be so insensitive?  
  
Linda: (Looking around the diner, obviously very embarrassed) Can we all please just calm down?  
  
Delia: (Still yelling at Andy, her eyes filling with tears) You broke your promise! You knew I hated her, and now I hate you too! I'll never forgive you, never!  
  
Delia jumps out of her chair and heads for the exit. Madison leaps up after her.  
  
Madison: Delia wait! (Looking back at the table, obviously angry) Well, this was a productive evening! Ephram, can we please go now?  
  
Ephram: (Standing up) You read my mind.  
  
Jacob: (To Ephram) Where do you think your going?  
  
Ephram: In case you haven't noticed grandpa, my sister's a just a little upset. I'm taking her home.  
  
Nonny: (pointing at Madison) You're not going anywhere with that tart!  
  
Madison's mouth drops with surprise. She's about to speak, but Ephram takes her hand to stop her.  
  
Ephram: In light of this whole fiasco, grandma, I'm going to forget you said that. I'll see you at home.  
  
Ephram and Madison start towards the exit holding hands. As they pass Amy's table, Ephram and Amy look at each other again. Amy looks down shyly and then catches sight of Ephram and Madison's hands, intertwined. An obvious sadness clouds her eyes. She quickly blinks it away and poises herself; preparing to smile at them, but when she looks up again, Ephram and Madison are already going through the doors.  
  
Back at the table....  
  
Nonny: (rubbing her temples) This has to be one of the worst nights of my life.  
  
Andy: That goes double for me. You know, leave it to you two to ruin an eve- Wait, where are you going?  
  
Linda is now standing with her coat over her arms.  
  
Linda: (Putting on her coat) I think we've all had enough for tonight. (Looks at Andy) And I've lost my appetite. Goodnight everyone.  
  
Linda turns and heads for the exit. Andy quickly grabs his coat and starts after her, calling her name. The Hoffmans look at each other in disbelief.  
  
Nonny: I can't believe that man! He takes off after that woman while his own children are out gallivanting with that tramp he calls babysitter.  
  
Jacob: (Starts putting on his coat) Come on, we need to get home. I need to talk some sense into my grandson before he throws his entire life away.  
  
Nonny and Jacob put on their coats and then start out of the restaurant. Rose is on her way back to her table when she sees them. She smiles and tries to wave at them.  
  
Rose: (To the Hoffmans) Hope to see you again soon!  
  
Nonny looks at Rose and scowls.  
  
Nonny: Oh no, no, no. You keep your family away from mine!  
  
Rose's smile fades into a look of confusion as the Hoffman's scurry out of the diner. She looks over to the now empty Brown table, and then back at Amy, who's staring out the window at Ephram getting into his car.  
  
Rose: What on earth did I miss?  
  
Amy: (Watching the car drive away) Just.Everything. 


	7. Scene 7

Outside the diner, Andy is jogs up to Linda, who is trying to hail a cab.  
  
Andy: (Panting) Linda, wait! What happened back there?  
  
Linda: (Not looking at Andy) Back there? Back there was a nightmare Andy! An absolute nightmare that never should have happened.  
  
Andy: (Standing in front of Linda) Listen, I apologize for Jacob and Nonny's behaviour. Those two are just-  
  
Linda: (Looking angrily up at Andy) Just looking out for their grandchildren, Andy! You told me that you'd talked to Ephram and Delia about us!  
  
Andy: I did!  
  
Linda: (Tilting her head with suspicion) You promised Delia that you would never date me?  
  
Andy is about to reply, but he sees the hurt in Linda's eyes and looks down, ashamed.  
  
Andy: I'm sorry you had to hear that. I've been meaning to talk to her about this - it's just that she's been doing so well lately and I was waiting for the right moment-  
  
Linda: Well you could have told me that before taking up my suggestion for a family dinner, Andy! I felt like a fool in there! And after that, I seriously doubt that Delia - or your whole family for that matter, will ever accept the idea of you and I together. (Looking away from Andy to the taxi that is pulling up) And I'm starting to wonder if maybe she's right.  
  
Andy: (Taking Linda's arm) Linda wait. We need to talk about this.  
  
Linda: (Laughing sarcastically) I am all talked out for tonight, Andy.  
  
Andy: Well then I'll call you tomorrow. (Cupping Linda's face in his hands) I won't give up on you.  
  
Linda looks at Andy, her anger ebbing away. She takes on of Andy's hands and squeezes it.  
  
Linda: I'll talk to you tomorrow. You'd better get home before world war 3 breaks out.  
  
Andy smiles and kisses Linda softly on the lips. She smiles back at him and enter the cab. Andy watches the cab drive away, then turns around to see the Hoffman's car pulling away.  
  
Andy: (to himself) Too Late.  
  
Over at the Abbots, Bright and Harold are sitting on the couch watching the Sound of Music.  
  
Harold: Now this is one of the few real movies out there, son. An actual plot, with real acting and real talent.  
  
Bright: (Distractedly) Yeah.and that Lisel chick is pretty hot for a German. I hear they don't shave their pits.  
  
Harold: (Rolling his eyes) First of all, they're Austrian, Bright, and your missing the point-  
  
Amy and Rose come in the front door, both loaded shopping bags. Harold gets up to meet them and takes some of Rose's packages.  
  
Harold: Did you two leave anything left in the store? Looks like you maxed out the credit cards on this one.  
  
Rose: Well it's for a special occasion, Harold. You want us to look our best, don't you?  
  
Harold: (Rolling his eyes) Yes, yes of course, justify exorbitant spending with the family's reputation. Are you sure you weren't a lawyer in your former life?  
  
Amy: (sharply) We can take the dress back if it's too much bother.  
  
Harold: (Looking startled) No, no that's not what I meant, sweetheart. (Looks at Rose nervously) I think it's fine. Really.  
  
Amy: Whatever.  
  
Amy goes and sits beside Bright on the couch and stares at the TV. Harold looks at Amy, then to Bright who's looking back at him. Bright shrugs and turns back to the TV.  
  
Rose: Harold? Could you help me take these bags upstairs? I feel like my arms are about to come off.  
  
Harold looks at Amy again, who refuses to look at him. He sighs and picks up the bags near Rose's feet.  
  
Harold: (distractedly) Sure, dear.  
  
Rose and Harold head up the stairs, and Bright watches them until they're out of sight and then turns to Amy.  
  
Bright: So, do I dare ask how shopping went, or will you bite my head off too?  
  
Amy sighs and looks at Bright tiredly.  
  
Amy: There's nothing to tell. We went shopping, I bought a dress, we ate, and we're home.  
  
Bright: Jeez, you ought to look into a career in story telling, you'd be a hit. (Amy shrugs and leans back into the couch; her eyes closed) So where'd you guys eat?  
  
Amy: (Keeping her eyes closed) The diner.  
  
Bright: Really? That place is usually booked solid this time of year. Anything interesting happen?  
  
Amy: (opening her eyes) What do you mean?  
  
Bright: (Looking suspicious) Well, it was an innocent question, but judging by your reaction I think I hit the jackpot. What happened at the diner? Did Old man Schneider show up drunk in his Santa suit again?  
  
Amy: (Rolling her eyes at Bright) No, but something nearly as embarrassing.  
  
Bright: (Turns to face Amy) Ooh, Embarrassing is good. Do tell.  
  
Amy: It was nothing major, Bright. Ephram and his family were having dinner with Aunt Linda and Delia's sitter. All seemed fine and then all of a sudden the whole table started screaming at each other.  
  
Bright: Seriously? What were they saying?  
  
Amy: (sighing) I didn't hear everything. But from what I did hear, I don't think Ephram's grandparents knew that Dr. Brown was dating Aunt Linda, or that Ephram's.um.  
  
Amy's voice trails off. She looks down, obviously distracted.  
  
Bright: That Ephram and Madison are together now. (Tries to look into Amy's eyes) Are you, you know, okay with that whole thing?  
  
Amy: (Keeping her eyes down) Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Bright: No reason, I just think the whole things kind of trippy. I mean, Ephram's probably created like, a new strikeout record with chicks since he moved here, but this Madison girl really seems to dig him. I'm kind of happy for him, you know?  
  
Amy is silent for a while, picking at some lint on her sweater.  
  
Amy: Would it make me a bad person if I said that I wasn't?  
  
Bright: That you're not what?  
  
Amy: Happy about Ephram being with someone.  
  
Bright: Truth?  
  
Amy looks up at Bright and nods.  
  
Bright: Well, yeah. It would be kind of messed up for you not to be happy for him when you're the one who told him to get on with his life. (Shakes his head with confusion) But wait, I don't get it. I thought that you were into this Tommy kid?  
  
Amy: I am, well I was.I don't know, Bright. I really like him. He's smart and funny and sensitive, and he has the power to make me forget who I am for a while which goes a long way. It's just.  
  
Bright: It's just what?  
  
Amy: (looking up now, trying to keep the tears back) I can hardly believe that it's been over a year since Ephram came into my life. He was there for me so much when Colin was in his coma, and I guess I just got used to knowing that he was always there. In fact, knowing that was all that got me to sleep some nights. But seeing him tonight.I mean, really seeing him with Madison -It made me realize for the first time that - that the day could come when he may not be there. And Bright, (a tear falling from her eye) that scared me. It really scared me.  
  
Bright reaches over to the end table and hands Amy a tissue.  
  
Amy: And the worst part is. (Wiping her eyes) is that I know I have no right to feel like this. I have no right to be jealous. I told him that I wanted him to move on.  
  
Bright: Yeah, well, you're a girl. You're allowed to change your mind.  
  
Amy: (mocking Bright) Yeah, well - it's not that simple.  
  
Bright: Why can't it be?  
  
Amy: Because I know that I'm nowhere near ready to be to Ephram what I'd be to him. And right now I really don't know if I ever will be. God.I know should just walk away, but I then I start to think: What if I just can't let this go?  
  
Bright is silent for a moment while he thinks about what Amy has said.  
  
Bright: Well, maybe. But if you ask me, I think the real question is whether or not you really want to.  
  
Back at the Brown home, Delia bursts through the back door, crying, and starts going upstairs. Madison and Ephram follow shortly after.  
  
Madison: (Seeing Delia running up the stairs) Delia? Sweetie, do you want to talk about this?  
  
Delia: (Yelling as she continues up the stairs) NO! Leave me alone!  
  
Ephram and Madison look at the ceiling, listening to Delia's angry steps above them until the loud slam of her bedroom door closing. Madison runs her hands through her hair and looks at Ephram.  
  
Madison: What a total disaster!  
  
Ephram: You know, I'm really starting to think that there's some kind of cosmic force that drives my family to creating humiliating public scenes.  
  
Madison: (laughing sarcastically) Oh no, the cosmos had nothing to do with what happened in that diner.  
  
Ephram: Only my dad would choose the busiest place in town to drop a bomb like dating Linda on Delia.  
  
Madison: Hold on there, Casanova. Before you start playing the blame game, you might want to remember the way your grandparents completely wigged out when they found out about us. God, if I had known that they were going to react like that, I never would have come tonight.  
  
Ephram: That makes two of us. (Thinking) I don't think I've seen my grandfather that angry since dad told him he was moving us out here.  
  
Madison: (muttering to herself) And they totally hated me.  
  
Seeing the look on Madison's face, Ephram hurries over and hugs her consolingly. He pulls back and tilts her face up until they're at eyelevel.  
  
Ephram: They do not hate you. They were just shocked and upset. (Madison looks at him sceptically) Come on, how could they hate you? They don't even know you.  
  
Madison: Your grandmother called me a tart.  
  
Ephram: (stuttering) Well...see? She thinks you're sweet! (Smiles)  
  
Madison: (rolling her eyes) Har-har.  
  
Ephram: Okay, okay, not funny. Seriously though, they're just reacting the same way my dad did. He went all 'Wolverine' on us at first too, but now he's learned to deal. (Pushes a strand of hair out of her face) And my grandparents will too.eventually.  
  
Madison: (Sighs) I suppose you have a point. (Furrows her eyebrows) Did you just say Wolverine?  
  
Ephram: (Looks down sheepishly) Sorry, been hitting the comics a bit too hard lately.  
  
Madison: (Shaking her head) I just wish I felt better about this.  
  
Ephram smiles and cupping her head in his hand, gives Madison a slow, deliberate kiss.  
  
Ephram: (Still grinning) Feel better about it now?  
  
Madison: (Smiling back) Hmm. I'm not sure yet. Maybe you should do that again so I can decide.  
  
Ephram nods in a business-like way and kisses Madison again. Their kissing becomes far more passionate, and the hand Ephram has on Madison's waist begins to slide under her shirt. Madison starts to laugh and breaks out of the kiss, stopping Ephram's hand.  
  
Madison: (Blushing) I.I think I should go.  
  
Ephram: (Staring at her intently) Are you sure? 'Cause I think that maybe you need a little more cheering up, and I have plenty of cheer to give.  
  
Madison: As tempting as that is, yes, I'm sure. (Ephram makes an exaggerated pout) I'm sorry! But any minute now your grandparents are going to come bursting through that door, and I think the last thing they need to see is the two of us together.  
  
Ephram: (Stops pouting and sighs in defeat) Yeah, you're probably right.  
  
Madison kisses him quickly and grabs her purse. Ephram walks her to the front door and grabs her hand as she's stepping out.  
  
Ephram: Are you sure you don't want to stay and act as a human shield? This very well could be the last time you see me in one piece.  
  
Madison: (Smiling) Well, your grandparents may be feisty, but you've got youth on your side. I think you can take 'em. (Ephram smiles) Call me tomorrow?  
  
Ephram: Absolutely.  
  
Ephram squeezes Madison's hand and then closes the door. He then turns around to see his snow-covered grandfather standing in the kitchen.  
  
Jacob: You and I need to have a serious talk, Ephram Brown.  
  
Ephram: (muttering under his breath) Round two. 


	8. Scene 8

Jacob takes off his coat and scarf, keeping his eyes fixed on Ephram. Nonny appears from behind Jacob, looking around the living room area.  
  
Nonny: Where's Delia?  
  
Ephram: She's in her room. (Nonny heads for the stairs) Hey grandma, she's pretty upset, you may not want to-  
  
Nonny: ( Looking back at Ephram) Well of course she's upset. (looking towards the ceiling) Dear Lord.after everything that poor girl's had to deal with. (looking back at Ephram) Your father really crossed the line this time.  
  
Ephram shrugs at Nonny. She continues to stare at him for a minute, then continues up the stairs.  
  
Nonny: I'd better see if she's alright.  
  
Ephram watches Nonny until she's out of sight, then lets his gaze fall back to Jacob, who is staring at Ephram intensely.  
  
Ephram: Alright, let's get this over with.  
  
Jacob: Over with? We haven't even gotten started. I want to know what this thing with that babysitter is all about right now - no more lies.  
  
Ephram: (Quietly) I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell you about it.  
  
Jacob: We're not going to pick apart the technicalities of this, Eprham! I just want the truth.  
  
Ephram: (Sighs) Okay.well, there really isn't all that much to tell. Madison did originally start out as Delia's babysitter. (smiles) Actually we hated each other at first. I thought she was this condescending wench sent from hell to punish me. But then we got to know each other and.well the rest is history.  
  
Jacob:That simple, huh?  
  
Ephram: Well no, it's been far from simple. But we really care about each other- Jacob: What could you possibly have in common with this girl?  
  
Ephram: A lot actually. I mean, we like to do the same things, we never run out of stuff to talk about.and you know (Ephram points to the piano) we're both musicians! She's a singer in this band-  
  
Jacob: Alright, alright, I've heard enough! It's obvious that all sense of reality has been lost in this house, and I'm going to put an end to that right now. (Ephram rolls his eyes) This thing you have with Madison.this- this infatuation, it ends right here.  
  
Ephram: Forget it-  
  
Jacob: (Shouting) I'm not finished yet! (Ephram closes his mouth and folds his arms) All that you were saying about the two of you, all that drivel you just said - it's fantasy Ephram! Those are the adolescent dreams of a teenager! Here's the reality. The reality is that you are a smart, talented, hard-working young man who has his whole life ahead of him- and a wonderful life at that too. Here's another reality, it could all disappear if you make the wrong decisions.  
  
Ephram is now glaring at Jacob, his anger very apparent. He and Jacob hold a stubborn stare until finally Jacob's face softens and he walks over to Ephram, putting his hands on his shoulders.  
  
Jacob: Listen to me, Ephram. You're my only grandson, and I care about you more than you'll probably ever know. All I want for you and your sister is to have the best possible lives you can. I know that's what Julia would have wanted.  
  
Ephram: (Looking disgusted) No no no, don't you try and bring mom into this! My mother would've wanted me to be happy, grandpa. And that's what Madison does for me. She makes me feel good- good about this place, about my life - about everything! Not to mention the fact that nobody has been closer to Delia but Madison in. I don't even know how long.  
  
Jacob: Ephram, you're not hearing me-  
  
Ephram: (raising his voice) No grandpa you're not hearing me! I care about Madison and I care about this relationship and I'm not going to walk away from it just because you won't take the time to even try and understand it.  
  
Jacob: Understand what? (Losing his temper again) Understand the fact that this grown woman is taking advantage of my impressionable grandson? Understand that you may be risking your whole future for a roll in the hay with some hormone-driven slut?  
  
Ephram: (His eyes wild with rage) Who the f-  
  
Andy: (Yelling above the two) What's going on in here?  
  
Ephram and Jacob stop yelling and look over to Andy, who looks surprised.  
  
Jacob: I'm trying to talk some sense into your son, Andy. Something that you seem to have forgotten how to do, or perhaps you were too busy skirt- chasing to find the time. Andy: I've had just about enough of this abuse from you, Jacob.  
  
Jacob: (Sarcastically) Oh, well I'm sorry if my sanity is raining on your parade of psychosis!  
  
Nonny: What is with all this yelling again?  
  
Nonny is coming down the stairs with Delia just behind. At the foot of the stairs Delia catches sight of her dad and starts to turn around.  
  
Andy: Delia! Wait, I need to talk to you.  
  
Delia: I don't want to talk to you.  
  
Andy: This is not a request Delia!  
  
Delia: (yelling) I don't care!  
  
Nonny: Andy stop it, you're getting her upset again.  
  
Ephram: Grandma, he's just trying to talk to her.  
  
Jacob: Oh good! Maybe he'll convince her that dating one of her teachers will make her feel better.  
  
Ephram: (yelling) Leave Delia out of this-  
  
Nonny: Don't talk to your grandfather like that Ephr-  
  
Delia, Ephram, Jacob and Nonny all start yelling at once.  
  
Andy: (Screaming) EVERYBODY STOP!!  
  
All in the room fall silent at once, gaping at Andy.  
  
Andy: That's it! I've had enough of this!  
  
Andy stares at everyone until they all look away. He then kneels down in front of Delia, his face full of pleading.  
  
Andy: Delia, sweetheart, you will never know how sorry I am for the way I handled all of this.  
  
Delia: You're sorry for dating Linda?  
  
Andy: Well, no honey. (Delia folds her arms) Just listen, please. I'm not sorry for dating Linda because she's truly a nice person. But I am truly sorry that I wasn't completely open with you and your brother about it. That was selfish of me, and I'm ashamed of myself.  
  
Delia: But you promised me that you'd never date her.  
  
Andy: (Nodding) Yes, yes honey I did. But that wasn't fair of me either. I guess I just didn't want you to be mad at me. But honey, the reality is that this is not the last time that I'm going to make a choice that you're not going to like. And I'm not saying that you and Ephram don't get a say in things as important as who I date, but I shouldn't have made that promise to you.  
  
Delia: Why not?  
  
Andy: Because I knew that the final decision was going to be mine to make. And when I made that promise, I lead you to believe otherwise.  
  
Delia: (pouting now) So you're not going to stop seeing Linda?  
  
Andy: No, Delia, not now at least. I really like Linda, and I enjoy her company. But lets get one thing absolutely crystal clear: No matter what happens between Linda and me, she never can and she never will replace your mother or what she meant to me (looking up at everyone else) - to all of us. Do you understand that?  
  
Delia nods, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Andy: And from now on, I'm going to be as open as I can with you and Ephram about my relationship, and I want you two to feel the same. (Wipes away Delia's tears) And that's a promise I can keep. (Delia looks up at Ephram, who nods at her, then back to Andy) So what do you say? Can we please stop fighting? I miss you.  
  
Delia: Do I have to like her?  
  
Andy: Not at first, no. But I'd really appreciate it if you'd at least try.  
  
Delia: And she won't sit in mom's chair if she comes over again?  
  
Andy: It's now officially off-limits.  
  
Delia smiles and hugs Andy who lets out a sigh of relief.  
  
Andy: Look it's late, honey. And if I'm not mistaken, you and Madison have a big day of shopping ahead of you tomorrow.  
  
Delia: (Brightening) The party! I almost forgot. (Looking at Nonny) You can come shopping with us tomorrow too, grandma!  
  
Andy: Yes, Nonny! I'm sure you'd love to go with Delia and Madison tomorrow and spend some quality time with Delia, wouldn't you?  
  
Nonny smiles uncomfortably and looks at Andy. Andy has a smug grin on his face.  
  
Nonny: (looking down at Delia's hopeful face) Of course, darling. I can't wait.  
  
Delia: Cool!  
  
Andy: You'd better go and get ready for bed now.  
  
Delia: Okay. Grandma, are you going to come tuck me in?  
  
Andy: Nonny will be up in a minute honey. You go on ahead.  
  
Delia heads up the stairs and Andy focuses on Nonny and Jacob.  
  
Andy: Now, as for the Ephram and Madison situation, I know you two don't approve and I respect that. But I've already given Ephram my decision on that matter and it still stands.  
  
Jacob: Have you lost your mind?  
  
Andy: Actually, a few times, yes. But that is beside the point. I was perfectly lucid when I told Ephram that he could have this- (looks at Ephram) relationship with Madison. I don't totally agree with it, but I support it as long as anyone isn't getting hurt.  
  
Ephram looks up at his dad and smiles.  
  
Jacob: But someone is getting hurt! Your son is a mere step away from disaster Andy, and you're just letting it happen!  
  
Andy: No, Jacob, I'm letting him live his life. He may not be a grown man, but he's not a child either, and I can't protect him from everything. Now I understand your feelings about this, believe me. But make no mistake, all of this is happening right now. And if the two of you don't keep up with these changes, you're going to be left behind.  
  
Jacob stares at Andy stubbornly. Nonny stares at the two of them and then looks at Ephram.  
  
Nonny: (To Ephram) You really like this girl?  
  
Ephram: (nodding) Very much.  
  
Nonny: And you say Delia likes her?  
  
Ephram: She's her best friend- well, next to Brittany of course.  
  
Nonny looks at Ephram a while longer, then turns to Jacob and puts her hand on his arm.  
  
Nonny: I don't think it would kill us to try and get to know this girl. (Jacob looks at her like she's gone mad) Look, I came half way across the country to spend some time with my precious grandkids. A good time, Jacob. Is this honestly the way you want to ring in the New Year? With all of us at each other's throats? (Jacob looks down and sighs wearily) Come on, let's just bury the hatchet already?  
  
Jacob looks at Nonny, then at Ephram who is pleading with his eyes.  
  
Jacob: I just want to make it clear that I think this is a big mistake.but. I'm going to drop it - for now.  
  
Ephram: Thanks, Grandpa. You'll see, you guys are going to love her.  
  
Nonny: Well let's not get ahead of ourselves, now. (Ephram smiles and nods. Nonny rubs her eyes) Well, I'm thoroughly exhausted. I'm getting too old for nights like these. (Puts her arm in Jacob's) Come on, handsome, lets go tuck our granddaughter into bed.  
  
Jacob nods obediently and follows Nonny up the stairs, glaring at Andy as he passes. Once out of sight, Andy lets out a long, heavy sigh.  
  
Ephram: Well I have to say, that was pretty impressive.  
  
Andy: Yeah, well I work best under pressure.  
  
The two of them smile.  
  
Ephram: Um.thanks, you know, for what you said.it really made me proud.  
  
Andy: Well, Madison's a good girl; you have every right to be.  
  
Ephram: (Smiling) Well thanks, dad, but.I was talking about you.  
  
Andy looks at Ephram to see if he's being sarcastic, but Ephram holds his admiring gaze. After a minute, he heads upstairs. Andy watches him all the way up the stairs and then looks back at the fireplace and starts smiling. He's staring at a picture of Julia.  
  
The next evening at the Abbot house, Harold is looking in the hall mirror, straightening his bow tie. Bright walks up behind him from the kitchen, eating an apple.  
  
Bright: (Whistling) Nice,dad. Are you sure mom's the only lady you're trying to impress tonight?  
  
Harold smirks at Bright's reflection in the mirror.  
  
Harold: Not all of the Abbot men believe in looking like the sloven masses when attending a public function, son. Some of us like to take pride in their appearance.  
  
Harold turns around and looks Bright up and down, his eyebrow raised. Bright stops chewing and looks down at himself.  
  
Bright: What? I thought I was looking pretty GQ tonight. I even put gel in my hair.  
  
Harold shakes his head while walking up to Bright and starts fixing his crooked and somewhat loose tie.  
  
Harold: Honestly, I really though by now that the least I had taught you was how to do your own neck tie.  
  
Bright: (Sarcastically) Oh, but then we wouldn't have these precious bonding moments together.  
  
Harold scowls at Bright. Bright starts laughing and then looks behind his father to the end of the staircase.  
  
Bright: Woah.  
  
Harold turns around and looks with Bright at Amy. She's wearing an iridescent pink and white strapless gown; her hair upswept with curls accented with snowflake shaped barrettes. She looks over to Bright and Harold and shrugs.  
  
Amy: This is the best I could do.  
  
Harold: Well it was plenty. You look wonderful, sweetheart.  
  
Amy: Thanks, dad.  
  
Bright: Yeah, not to0 bad. But, if you ask me, way too good for Tommy boy.  
  
Amy: Well I didn't ask you, Bright. And if this is the way you're going to act all night then-  
  
Harold: Not to worry, Amy. Both your brother and I have sworn to be on our best behaviour tonight, (looking at Bright) Isn't that right son?  
  
Bright: (looking at his dad) Sure, whatever. (A car horn sounds outside; Claps his hands together) So, are we going to get this gong show going, or what? We still have to pick up my date.  
  
Harold: I think we're just waiting on your-  
  
Rose: (hurrying down the stairs) Don't say it! I'm ready, I'm ready! (muttering to herself as she puts on her coat) Oh, this isn't the night for all this.  
  
Harold: What is it?  
  
Rose: Oh, I just got off the phone with my assistant Kelly. She just told me that the band we hired for tonight just called- from Denver.  
  
Harold: Denver? Shouldn't they be-  
  
Rose: -At the Lodge right now? Yes, they are but apparently there was a huge accident on the highway just outside Denver and they've blocked off the road. They don't know how long the delays could take. Why did this have to happen on tonight of all nights?  
  
Harold: Well, lets not panic yet, dear. I'm sure you'll figure out something. (Turning to Amy) Is your date picking you up here?  
  
Amy: Um, no. He called about an hour ago, he had to work later than he planned, so he'll meet me there.  
  
Harold: Okay then! With no further adieu, let's go welcome the New Year.  
  
***  
  
At the Lodge's ballroom, Andy, Linda, Ephram, Madison and the Hoffmans enter together. All are admiring the festive décor in the hall.  
  
Madison: Wow! This place looks amazing.  
  
Ephram: Yeah, not too bad, considering  
  
Madison: (Looking at Ephram) Considering what? You've been to the Big Horn Lodge's ballroom before?  
  
Ephram: Well - no, but this has got to be a big accomplishment. what with the normal décor consisting of animal carcasses 'n all.  
  
Madison: Thanks for that mental image Ephram. (Shakes her head and turns back to the hall) I wish Delia could see this; she would have loved all this tinsel.  
  
Ephram: Well, I'm sure she's not missing out Madison, she looked pretty stoked about that party. (Bowing slightly) Not to mention how great she looked with your help.  
  
Nonny: Yes, Madison, that dress you helped Delia pick out this morning was just lovely. (Smiles) You really seem to have a good sense of what she likes.  
  
Madison: Well it wasn't hard, she's gorgeous - we could have put her in a potato sack tonight and she still would've looked radiant.  
  
Nonny: No arguments here.  
  
Linda: (To Madison) I hope you took pictures of her, I would love to see how she looked all dressed up.  
  
Nonny: (sharply) We didn't have time for pictures. I suppose you'll just have to take our word for it.  
  
Nonny openly glares at Linda, who clears her throat uncomfortably.  
  
Ephram: (To Madison) Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving and that food table is calling my name.  
  
Madison: Shall we binge?  
  
Ephram: After you. (Madison starts walking towards the food table; Ephram turns to his grandparents) You coming?  
  
Jacob: I suppose. (To Nonny) Come on, dear.  
  
Jacob puts his arm around Nonny and gently pulls her to get her moving. They walk past Andy and Linda and Nonny continues to stare at Linda until she can't crane her neck anymore.  
  
Linda: (Turning to Andy) So tell me, doctor, did I just have a seizure? Or did I just witness the five of you getting along?  
  
Andy: (Smiling) Well, I can vouch for what you just saw, but as for the seizure I'd probably have to run a few tests.  
  
Linda: But how? From what I saw last night I didn't think that the house would still be standing today.  
  
Andy: It's a long story, but the short of it is that we've all come to an understanding, and we're on the right path.  
  
Linda: (Nodding) I see. and I'm guessing that the subject of you and me wasn't one of the things that Nonny felt she should be understanding about?  
  
Andy: (Taking Linda's hand) Oh no, she understands just fine. It's the accepting it part that she's still working on. (Linda nods and bites her lip) Look, if there's one thing I learned last night, it's that we are all going to need a little time to adjust - to see that different isn't always necessarily bad. (Brightening) In fact, you want to know what my New Year's resolution is?  
  
Linda: (Leaning in towards Andy) What?  
  
Andy: To accept change. I've been fighting a losing battle against it for almost 2 years now, and I've decided that not going to do it anymore. I'm going to try and embrace it. Who knows? It may be the beginning of a whole new Andy Brown. What do you think? Linda kisses him softly on the lips.  
  
Linda: I think I'm lucky to have found you, Andy Brown, whoever you are and whoever you become.  
  
Outside the Lodge, the Abbots are walking towards the entrance. As they approach the doors, they see Tommy leaning against the wall. He walks up as he spots Amy.  
  
Tommy: I was starting to think you'd gone in already.  
  
Amy: Hi. (She hugs him) Sorry, we kind of got a late start. I hope you weren't waiting long.  
  
Tommy: Nah, just got here a few minutes ago. (Looks Amy up and down) You look beautiful.  
  
Amy: (Pushing some hair behind her hair nervously) Thanks Tommy. You too.  
  
Bright rolls his eyes and takes his date's hand.  
  
Bright: Last I heard, the party's inside guys. I'll see you in there.  
  
Bright and his date walk into the Lodge, leaving Amy, Tommy, Harold and Rose outside.  
  
Rose: It's nice to see you again, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: (Not looking away from Amy) Thanks Mrs. Abbot.  
  
Rose nudges Harold in the ribs. He looks at her insidiously and she nods toward Tommy. Harold rolls his eyes.  
  
Harold: Yes, Thomas, nice to see you again. Hope you'll be joining us at our table tonight as well.  
  
Tommy: (Looking up at Harold) Actually it's Tommy, and I'd be honoured Dr. Abbot.  
  
Harold nods, keeping his lips pursed together. Rose tugs on Harold's arm and the two enter the Lodge.  
  
Tommy: (Looking back to Amy) This is for you.  
  
Tommy holds up an open box with a corsage in it, made up of small pink roses and baby's breath.  
  
Amy: (Smiling) Thank you. It's beautiful.  
  
Tommy: It had to be worthy of its owner. (He slips the corsage onto her wrist, holding her hand afterwards) I didn't do too badly considering I didn't know what you were wearing, huh?  
  
Amy: I guess you know me better than you think.  
  
Tommy: Not really. Maybe if I did, I would have known that you were going to take off.  
  
Amy: Look, Tommy-  
  
Tommy: (Putting a finger to Amy's lips) Shhh.you don't have to explain. I'm just glad you're back.  
  
Amy: Me too.  
  
The two smile at each other and enter the Lodge. They get to the ballroom and as they are about to enter, Tommy pulls Amy back.  
  
Tommy: Look, I know it's none of my business and you don't have to answer, but I have to ask.  
  
Amy: What?  
  
Tommy: Why did you come back?  
  
Amy looks away from Tommy uncomfortably and begins to look around the room. Her gaze stops and locks on Ephram, who's laughing and eating at his table.  
  
Amy: (Staring at Ephram) I'm not sure yet. (Madison brushes food away from Ephram's face and kisses him; Amy turns back to Tommy) But I'll know soon. 


	9. Scene 9

Later in the evening, Ephram and Madison are walking from the food table, passing the Abbot's table.  
  
Bright: Hey Brown!  
  
Ephram: (Walking over with Madison) Hey Bright. (Looks around the rest of the table and stops at Amy, who looks away quickly) Everyone.  
  
Bright: Looking sharp tonight, buddy. You too Madison, you kinda have that red temptress look going on.  
  
Bright's date looks at him, obviously slightly jealous.  
  
Madison: (Looking confused) Umm.thanks. You clean up kinda nicely yourself.  
  
Bright's date clears her throat loudly. Bright starts and looks at her as if he just realized she was there.  
  
Bright: Oh! Ephram, Madison - this is my date Cassie. She just moved here from Sacramento.  
  
Cassie: (Glares at Bright) San Bernardino (looking back at Ephram and Madison) - and nice to meet you.  
  
Bright: So, what do you think of this whole shindig? You have the urge to party like it's 1999 or what?  
  
Ephram: Actually I'm proud to say that I've never had that urge, but everything else is pretty cool - though the music is killing me. I think this is like the 15th time we've heard this song.  
  
Bright: Yeah, I know it s u c k s. There was supposed to be a live band tonight but they had to cancel, and there's only like 2 CDs here at the Lodge that aren't recordings of animal noises.  
  
Ephram: Bummer.  
  
Cassie: Totally. (Looks at Bright) You know, it's too bad there isn't anyone here in town that could play instruments really good, then we could listen to them instead of this crap.  
  
Bright nods at Cassie, then his face lights up as he gets an idea. He kisses Cassie quickly.  
  
Bright: You're a genius! (Turning to Ephram) Master Brown, I have a mission for you should you choose to accept it!  
  
Ephram: That depends.is it going to involve public humiliation or physical pain?  
  
Bright: Pain no, the embarrassment part is completely up to you. (Ephram shrugs) How's about you play the piano for us tonight? I mean, you won't necessarily have a band, but from what I've heard you won't need one.  
  
Ephram: I.I don't know Bright, I mean. I haven't practised or anything, and I don't even see a pian- Bright: Oh come on, don't be such a wuss! I've heard you play a few times dude, and you're like the next Mozart or something. Just get up there and do what you do, anything's better than this torture we're listening to right now. Am I right, Madison?  
  
Madison: Absolutely. You'll be great Ephram, go do it!  
  
Ephram rubs his forehead nervously while contemplating. Amy is looking at him pensively.  
  
Amy: I - everyone would really like to hear you play Ephram. Go for it.  
  
Ephram looks at Amy for a minute, then feels Madison poking him in the ribs expectantly. He then throws his hands up in defeat.  
  
Ephram: Okay okay, I'll play - but only if Madison sings.  
  
Madison's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
Madison: I don't know about -  
  
Bright: Sweet! It's settled then, I'll go tell mom, she'll be so relieved. (Beckoning to Madison and Ephram) Come on guys, I'll show you where to find everything is on the stage.  
  
Madison looks incredulously at Ephram, who gives her a playful smile before pulling her along behind Bright. A few minutes later, Madison and Ephram take the stage after a gracious introduction by Rose. They start out by playing "Crazy" by Patsy Cline. The audience loves it, and they continue to play for another hour until Madison signals for a break.  
  
Madison: (walking off the stage) Can you believe all this? I feel like a superstar!  
  
Ephram: (Embracing Madison) Well you definitely look like one. Have I told you yet that you look amazing tonight?  
  
Madison: (putting her arms around Eprham's neck) Only when you picked me up. Oh yeah, and when I was getting out of the car too.  
  
Ephram: I suppose it just keeps hitting me.  
  
Madison: Keep saying things like that Ephram Brown and I'm going to be in a lot of trouble.  
  
Madison leans in and kisses Ephram. Off to the side behind them, Amy is dancing with Tommy, staring at them.  
  
Madison: (pulling away) Anyhow, I suppose I should hit the washroom before our next set. It could be a while before I get another chance. Miss me?  
  
Ephram: (Smiling) Done.  
  
Ephram watches Madison until she's out of sight.  
  
Amy: (From behind Ephram) You two make quite the dynamic duo. Couple by day, band by night. Ephram: (Turning around to face Amy) Thanks, we'll be hitting a casino lounge near you. (Amy smiles) So.glad you made it.  
  
Amy: Yeah, me too. I mean - I'm glad you came.  
  
An awkward silence falls between the two, Ephram looking around nervously and Amy picking at the sequins on her dress.  
  
Amy: Do you find it a little stuffy in here? You want to get a breath of fresh air or something?  
  
Ephram: (looking towards the washrooms) Umm.  
  
Amy: Just for a minute.  
  
Ephram: Sure.  
  
Ephram and Amy walk to a small balcony just outside the ballroom. It's lightly snowing outside and the moon is particularly bright.  
  
Ephram: (Looking up at the sky) Wow, that's some sky tonight.  
  
Amy: (Also looking up) Yeah, I love it when there's so may stars.you know, when I was gone, there was this one place where I stayed that had a window that was kind of slanted so you could see the sky. I would lay on my bed at night and just stare for hours, looking for the brightest star. It was the weirdest thing too, because once I would find that star, I would get this melody in my head. And for the longest time I couldn't figure out what the song was, you know? It wasn't like anything I'd heard on the radio or on one of my CDs.  
  
But then one night, I had this dream. It started out like the other dreams I'd had, with me walking around in this thick haze.no matter where I turn or which direction I go I can't seem to get out or see anything. (Amy grabs her shoulders and shudders) But then all of a sudden, I hear that melody. And I start to follow the sound. and the closer I get to it, the lighter it gets and the fog starts to disappear. Then I finally find where the music is coming from (Looks at Ephram) and there you are, playing your piano. Then I realized that the song was the one you played for me last year in the school theatre - you remember? It was like right after you moved here and you said that you'd written it yourself?  
  
Ephram: (Nodding) Yeah, I remember. Seems like a lifetime ago.  
  
Amy: (looking back at the sky) Yeah, it was actually, everything's changed so much since then... But you know what hasn't changed? (Ephram looks at Amy) The fact that you're always there to bring me back. All those times with Colin when I felt like I was drowning, you were the one to pull me up. No matter what dark, sad place I find myself in, you've always been able to bring me back. (Looking deeply into Ephram's eyes) So I followed my way back to you.  
  
Ephram shifts uncomfortably and looks down.  
  
Ephram: What are you asking of me, Amy?  
  
Amy: Look, I know I have no right to ask anything of you, especially after what I said. And I know that you and Madison are closer than ever.but I can't help how I feel, Ephram. (Ephram stares at her expectantly) I guess what I'm asking for is another chance. Truthfully, I can't promise you that I'll feel for you what you want me to right now, but I know I can in time (Puts her hand on Ephram's cheek) If you could be a little patient with me.  
  
Ephram looks at Amy intensely for a moment, putting his hand over hers on his cheek. He then looks towards the ballroom and sees Madison talking with his grandmother. His expression darkens.  
  
Ephram: Look Amy-  
  
Amy: Don't answer right now, okay? I know I just dumped a years worth of emotional stuff on you in like 5 minutes. But I want next year to be different, I want it to be a new start -with you. (Amy looks back at the ballroom and sees Tommy fishing around the food table, obviously bored. She looks back to Ephram) They say that the person you kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve is who'll you be with for the rest of the year. If you're with me at midnight, then I'll know, and if you're not..  
  
Amy starts choking on her words and turns away. Ephram is stone-faced, staring beyond Amy, deep in thought. She walks towards the ballroom and stops just before the doors, looking back.  
  
Amy: I hope you pick me.  
  
They both stare intensely at one another for a while, then Amy enters the ballroom. Ephram watches her until his eyes drift to Madison, who is obviously looking for him. He takes a deep breath top compose himself and walks up to her.  
  
Madison: There you are! I was starting to think you abandoned me.  
  
Ephram forces a smile and shakes his head 'no'.  
  
Madison: (Looking around) So, everyone looks pleasantly plastered now.should we do another set, or can I revel in your company?  
  
Ephram: (Smiles) Revel or rebel?  
  
Madison: (Smiling back) What kind of question is that? I thank God everyday that your dad hired me.(looking into Ephram's eyes) that I found you.  
  
Ephram: (Blushing) Really?  
  
Madison: Absolutely. I knew you were special from the first day I met you, Ephram. And everyday since then I find more and more things to love about you. Except maybe your sarcasm, that can be a bit much at times.  
  
Madison winks at Ephram, but he's staring at her with a serious expression on his face.  
  
Madison: What's wrong?  
  
Ephram: Nothing..nothing. I just made a decision, that's all.  
  
As the night continues, Ephram and Madison play another set. Andy and Linda are dancing to "Stand by Me". Linda signals to Andy that she's thirsty and heads to the bar where she literally bumps into Nonny.  
  
Linda: Oh! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!  
  
Nonny: (Brushing away the spilt water) It's fine, no harm done. (Looks at Linda) In fact, I should be the one apologizing to you.  
  
Linda tries to speak, but Nonny puts her hand up to stop her.  
  
Nonny: No, please, let me finish. I truly am sorry for the way I handled myself yesterday. It was rude and unfair.  
  
Linda: It's really okay, Mrs. Hoffman, I understand.  
  
Nonny: (Looking at Andy, who's talking to Rose) I knew deep down that the time would come when Andy would start dating again. And I suppose it has been a while since Julia left us. (Looking back to Linda) I guess I'm just a little overprotective of my grandchildren, especially for Delia. She robbed far too early of her mother, and I know she needs that maternal influence in her life; that she craves it. (Sighs deeply) I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I hope that this - relationship between you and Andy is something you're both taking seriously. (Looks up at Ephram, who is playing the piano and smiling at Madison) Neither of those kids could handle losing someone close to them again. Not so soon.  
  
Linda stares at Nonny for a moment, realization spreading across her face. A minute later, Madison starts singing "Kissing a Fool", and Jacob approaches Nonny.  
  
Jacob: (Offering his arm to Nonny) May I have this dance, my lady?  
  
Nonny: (Smiling) It would be my pleasure. (Turning to Linda) You have a happy New Year, Linda.  
  
Linda: (Forcing a smile) You too.  
  
Jacob nods at Linda and then takes Nonny onto the dance floor. Linda stands alone for a while holding herself, her eyes distant. She starts to focus again when she notices that Andy is beckoning to her. She takes a deep breath and rejoins him on the dance floor.  
  
Andy: (Starting to dance with Linda) Where were you just now?  
  
Linda: What do you mean?  
  
Andy: A minute ago, when I waved to you. You seemed like you were a million miles away. Nonny didn't threaten you did she?  
  
Linda: What? No, of course not, actually she was very nice.  
  
Andy: Nonny? My Nonny was nice? Was she showing signs of a fever?  
  
Linda: (Smiling) Stop it, she's seems like a very nice person, and she obviously cares about you and the kids very much.  
  
Andy: Yeah, maybe a bit too much. Sometimes I wonder if she and Jacob think that we're made of glass, like the slightest bit of hardship would shatter our family.  
  
Linda: They just don't want to see your kids get attached to someone and then get hurt, Andy.  
  
She pulls Andy closer and puts her head on his shoulder, hiding the tears that are welling up in her eyes.  
  
Linda: (Whispering) And neither do I.  
  
Andy: (looking confused) Are you sure you're okay?  
  
Linda: (Holding Andy tighter, a tear rolling down her cheek) I'll be fine.let's just enjoy this dance.  
  
***  
  
Across the dance floor, Amy and Tommy are dancing closely but Amy is looking intently Ephram. Tommy pulls back to look at Amy's face.  
  
Tommy: So.are you having a good time?  
  
Amy: (Still looking at Ephram) Sure.  
  
Tommy: Really? Because you look like you'd rather be having a root canal right now than be dancing with me.  
  
Amy: (Distantly) No, I'm fine.  
  
Tommy: (Starting to look frustrated) Or maybe you'd just rather be dancing with someone else. (Nodding at the stage) Like Liberachi up there?  
  
Amy: (Blinking and now looking at Tommy) What are you talking about?  
  
Tommy: I'm talking about the fact that you've hardly said two words to me since we got in here, and every time I turn around, (pointing at Ephram) you're staring at him. What's the deal Amy? Is he an ex or what?  
  
Amy: No, Tommy. He's just. a friend. (Shaking her head) Wait, why are you giving me grief all of a sudden?  
  
Tommy: I don't know, I guess I just want to know if I'm going to be playing second fiddle to your "friend" all night. Because if that's the case, maybe we should just call it quits now-  
  
Amy: (Looking panicked) Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to be rude. I just. I haven't seen him in a while and we used to be pretty close, that's all.  
  
Amy pulls Tommy closer and starts dancing again, cheek to cheek.  
  
Amy: (Whispering in Tommy's ear) And I want to stay. (Looking at Ephram) We have to stay until midnight.  
  
As the night progresses, Madison and Ephram play a final set, ending with the song, "What a Wonderful World". Rose then walks on to the stage.  
  
Rose: (Addressing the crowd) Let's have a big round of applause for Madison Kellner and Ephram Brown for their delightful entertainment tonight! (The crowd applauds loudly as Ephram and Madison leave the stage) All right everyone! Just 5 more minutes before we welcome 2004! (More applause) There are just a few people I'd like to thank before the countdown begins.  
  
Rose continues her speech as Madison and Ephram reach the dance floor. Madison heads for the bar, and Ephram spots a nervous Amy standing across from him. He takes a deep breath and walks up to her.  
  
Ephram: Hey  
  
Amy: Hey. (Nodding at the stage) You two were great.  
  
Ephram: Umm, thanks.Where's you're date?  
  
Amy: Umm. I think he went to get some air, or something  
  
Ephram nods and the two stand awkwardly in silence for a moment, neither brave enough to look the other in the eye.  
  
Ephram: (Looking at Amy) Listen, I thought about what you said out on the balcony. Thought about your - well I guess it's a proposition. This is the biggest decision I've ever had to make, and definitely the hardest. (Amy sighs nervously; Ephram looks up and smiles) You know, I've dreamt about what you said out there. I mean, it wasn't quite like that - I wasn't in some goofy tux - but you know, I've dreamt of you telling me that you wanted to be with me. (looks back at Amy) I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear you say that - how much I wanted it.  
  
Amy's eyes widen a little, she looks at Ephram expectantly as he takes a deep breath.  
  
Ephram: The thing is Amy - you're amazing. I mean, you're beautiful and smart and you make me laugh. and to tell you the truth, my heart still skips a beat sometimes when you walk into the room. My life in Everwood wouldn't have been worth living if I hadn't met you.  
  
Amy: (Smiling and taking Ephram's hand) Oh Ephram -  
  
Ephram: (Closes his eyes) You asked me to make a choice, Amy. (Ephram opens his eyes looks over to Madison who is watching Rose speak) And I may regret it for the rest of my life, (looks back at Amy) but I chose.  
  
In the background, Rose announces that the countdown is starting. Everyone around starts chanting "10. 9 ". Ephram looks back to Amy and leans in to kiss her, and she closes her eyes expectantly. She opens them in surprise as Ephram kisses her softly on the cheek. Ephram: (Whispering softly in her ear) I chose me this time, Amy. I chose my happiness. (Pulls away from Amy, looking her in the eye) I hope someday you understand.  
  
Ephram looks at her apologetically for a moment. The crowd now chants "5". Ephram backs away from Amy, letting her hand fall from his, her face wrought with confusion and disappointment. He then turns around and looks ahead to Madison, who is smiling and counting along with the crowd.  
  
He comes up behind Madison and gently turns her around as the crowd chants: "2.1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!". As the cheering begins, Ephram embraces Madison and kisses her passionately. Just across the dance floor, Jacob looks impishly at Nonny, who gives a playful scowl and kisses him. At another side of the dance floor; Bright is blowing a noisemaker and looking excitedly at Cassie, who shakes her head and pulls away the noisemaker to kiss him. On the stage, Harold twirls Rose around once and dips her; they both smile at each other and kiss.  
  
Tommy walks up behind Amy, who is still staring at Ephram and Madison with a confused expression. Tommy taps her gently on the shoulder. She turns and looks at him, forcing a smile. He smiles back and kisses her, but she pulls away quickly and hugs him, hiding her tears.  
  
Ephram finally pulls out of his kiss with Madison, who looks up at him with surprise.  
  
Madison: (breathlessly) Wow.not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?  
  
Ephram: (Smiling while stroking her cheek) For choosing me.  
  
Across the dance floor, Andy has his arm around Linda and is looking at her longingly. Linda looks up at Andy and kisses him deeply. She then takes his face in her hands and looks at him sadly.  
  
Linda: (The crowd is now loudly singing Auld Lange Syne) I can't see you anymore Andy.  
  
Andy: (Straining to hear) What?  
  
Linda: (Blinking away tears and raising her voice) I said I can't see you anymore Andy.  
  
Andy: (Looking thoroughly confused) What.What is this all about? Did Nonny say something-  
  
Linda: This isn't about Nonny. This is about you and your family (Tears running down her face) . And the pain I'm not willing to put them through.  
  
Andy: I don't understand, Linda-  
  
Linda: (Shaking her head as she backs away) I'm sorry Andy. This is goodbye.  
  
Linda looks tearfully at Andy before turning and running out of the ballroom. Andy stares after her, looking sad and confused. The crowd behind finishes singing and yells in unison "HAPPY NEW YEAR". 


End file.
